1. Field
This relates to a washing machine and, more particularly, to a washing machine capable of performing a washing course by heating wash water, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
A washing machine may remove contaminants from laundry using wash water and a detergent, in particular, by making use of a chemical action achieved through a detergent dissolved in wash water. Contaminants may also be removed through mechanical action of the wash water or mechanical action generated by the driving of an inner tub or a drum.